


Moving In

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Camille Belcourt, First Kiss, M/M, Moving In Together, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Relationship Discussions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When two Gamers become lonely and finally see that remaining separate is an exercise in heartache, one must finally come to terms with the fact he can no longer let the past affect him and must move on before he loses the one he loves most.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Angst, Moving In Together
> 
> I didn't want to put angst in the story, but I didn't want to leave Magnus and Alec without their real problems from the show so I slipped the one most relevant into the story and that's Alec moving in.

It was a few hours after the Minecraft House Demo (or at least that's how Alec likes to see it) when he and Magnus start having real discussions concerning their future outside of their friends and family, after all, it didn't concern any of them - just the two of them.

They were in a private call on Discord, not playing any games, while they have it.

"I, uh, I know it's a giant step, Magnus but you living in Brooklyn while I'm in Manhatten is...it's getting lonely knowing you're so close yet so far away."

"I know, Alexander, and I'd give anything to have you here with me. It's just, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet."

Alec starts trying to hold back tears as he thought of how lonely he was, he was only able to see his boyfriend every other weekend. They had lives, he got that - that was a non-issue in his book, but he really wished that Magnus would just see that him moving into Magnus' apartment or Magnus moving into his would benefit the both of them in being able to be closer to one another rather than keeping this distance that feels more like a block rather than a way to keep them both safe anymore.

Suckign it up, he says into his mic, "I understand, you're a very busy person and couldn't possibly accommodate a relationship that isn't long distance."

"Alexander..."

"You know what? I'm feeling really tired now so I'm going to go to bed" he told the man who'd taken his heart for a joyride since meeting him in Warframe and subsequently becoming friends and boyfriends not long after.

"Alexander, please" Magnus pleaded to try to keep him in the call, but Alec had already disconnected and went invisible so anything Magnus would try to do would be in vain.

Magnus sit there, in front of his computer, feeling sad that he just couldn't bring himself to move in with Alexander or have him move in with him as easily as they could in Minecraft.

Virtual games were one thing - it was completely something else when one of them started talking about moving into the same home in real life. In all honesty, Magnus wanted to, he really did, but the last time someone moved into his space they tried to change him into something he wasn't.

Camille Belcourt had made it virtually (no pun intended) impossible to allow anyone to live with him in real life, and he couldn't hate her enough for it. He, too, felt lonely knowing Alexander was just a couple hours away from him, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to let Alexander into his space nor really close to him which is why he said he could meet the gorgeous man every other weekend.

Sure, they talked every day, but talking wasn't the same as touching, hugging, holding hands, kissing the others cheek - it just wasn't the same, and Magnus knew that.

He was feeling like it was one big Catfish scam, and he was forcing the fake him to be with the hot guy getting catfished rather than the real him that just wants to hug his Alexander and never let go.

If he could, he'd cancel his lease, pack his things, and go to his boyfriend's house right now, but he just...can't.

It's when he calls Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael to his apartment when he finally gets the slap on the back of the head that he has been needing since the discussions first started that he realized that he can't let his past hold him back, and that's where he finds himself the next morning on a FaceTime call with Alec discussing what they should do and who should be moving in with who.

"Hey, look at it this way, at least now you won't have to drive a couple of hours to have my awesome lasagna."

"Oh-ho, talking some big talk there, Alexander! Say's the man that literally takes home two Tupperware containers full of my shrimp and scallop pancit when I bring it to our dates!"

"Mmm, that stuff is always good after a long day at work."

The two hash out the other details, and on December 2nd, the second day of Advent, Alec is officially moving into Magnus' apartment. "You're lucky it hasn't snowed yet, otherwise I'd have left you out in the cold" Magnus comments knowing he wouldn't actually have left his boyfriend out there, but it was a small threat nonetheless.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Alec tells him as he squeezes himself and another box passed Magnus who was loitering in the doorway.

One second Magnus was going to reply and the next he finds his lips pre-occupied with Alexander's own in their very first kiss making him wonder why they had waited and it had to come down to moving in to actually give them a clue.

As Alec continues on into the apartment, Magnus turns to look at him, hm's, and then walks after him looking forward to the coming days of them being together. It'll be a transition, no doubt, but they'll learn to work it out together like they always do.


End file.
